Xiaolin Showdown: Turning The Tides
by AngelRin89
Summary: It's been several months since Raimundo was chosen to be the leader. The monks were unstoppable so far, not even Hannibal Roy Bean has been able to slow down their victories. However, they shouldn't let their guard down, Chase Young is still watching and waiting. The tides of this war can turn against them quite easily, and if they aren't careful they could lose Omi forever.
1. Chillin With A Villain

**Chapter 1:**** Chillin With The Villain**

* * *

It's been several months since their great battle with the alliance of all their evil foes. It was rough, but the monks eventually won. Omi thought long about that fight, with the assistance of Master Fung, and eventually Master Monk Guan, who aided them, it was no surprise that the villains lost. Even then, the young Xiaolin dragons had grown far more powerful, and Raimundo had risen to Shoku warrior, their leader.

But what was most interesting, Omi noticed back then, Chase Young been holding back. He wasn't sure what to make of that, or of when the Heylin warrior vanished from the middle of the battle. He claimed he had no interest in being a part of an alliance that included Hannibal Roy Bean...and the only reason he put up with it for as long as he did was because he was interested in gauging how powerful Omi and the others have become.

Soon after, Wuya left following Chase. Jack Spicer surrendered, noticing how the monks and their masters trounced the other foes (which wasn't all too surprising).

Though that wasn't the only thing on Omi's mind. He couldn't help but wonder, if Chase Young too remembered, the other timeline.

Omi still has not forgotten the possible futures, both horrible outcomes were Omi's fault. Omi could understand why Raimundo was chosen to be leader, even if it had stung, the young boy had accepted it, as his friend earned that title. No—Raimundo _deserved_ that title. His older friend, while still had a lot of faults (not that he was one to talk), really...he was the best choice out of the four of them for leader.

As bittersweet as it was to admit it, Omi would not deny that Raimundo would make a better leader than himself. However, he was not ashamed to admit how proud he was for his friend. That made Omi smile a little. The disappointment of losing the title of leader and the chance to rise to Shoku warrior, while he wanted it badly...it did hurt. But, it was so easy to forget about his disappointment when he thought how proud he was of Raimundo. How proud he was to call him his friend.

Omi then frowned again, leaning against a tree in the woods he trekked through, the boy deep in thought. He took a deep breath, crossed his arms while he tapped his foot in the dirt. He wanted to continue to focus on happier thoughts—after all so many fortunous things happen for him and his friends, especially recently. However sticking to happier and less serious thoughts, was a lot harder than it seemed, when he had so much weighing down on his mind.

Omi found it curious that little bit by little bit, his friends forgotten the events of the other timeline. Of Guan being the one who turned evil instead, of how much in worse shape they were in, and...

Omi sighed and continued to walk through the woods, the air was a bit chilly, the moon was full, while the sky was a little cloudy that evening, but not too cloudy as he could still see the night sky. There were several stars out that could be seen, it was beautiful, but Omi didn't feel like appreciating nature.

It hurt a little that his friends did not remember much from the other timeline...Chase Young being on the side of good, fighting side by side with them, and the sacrifice he made for them. Most of all, when the timeline stabilized, Omi remembered everything. It was as if the lifetime of memories he once had, but didn't know he had, came rushing into him.

Memories of Chase being there since the day the monks of the temple found him. Memories of Master Fung and Chase being his teachers, and being there for him, his entire life. Chase teaching him and his friends many skills when Master Fung was taken from them, protecting the four of them anytime the evil forces attacked. Chase who comforted Kimiko when her parents were enslaved by the dark forces. Memories of him saving Raimundo from being tricked into serving Bean and Wuya. Memories of Chase searching high and low, hardly getting any sleep, just to find the ingredients they needed to make a remedy for Clay, who was poisoned (they were so frightened they were going to lose Clay). Thankfully Chase made it in time, and Clay was fine.

Omi remembered Chase comforting the little boy whenever he had nightmares, or how he would read him stories before bed when Omi first was brought to them. Omi cried when they realized that retrieving Master Fung back from the Yin Yang World was impossible, it was Chase who gave him hope that they'd find him again, and defeat evil. All these happy memories even amongst those dark times.

He always gave them hope that they'd all be okay against the forces of evil. He always kept the monks together, always putting himself at great risk just to protect the four, telling them how he believed they were all special. They were the ones destined to save the world.

But it wasn't that timeline, here Chase was his enemy, but...well even Omi had to admit when it came to Chase Young, he always saw the man a bit differently than the others. To a point, the boy did trust him, and even though he fights in the name of evil—Omi had come to respect him. Omi did always wish that Chase would return to the side of good, but he never imagined what Chase was actually like.

And how much of an impact he actually would have on him. Omi certainly got...attached to the good Chase Young, the _real_ Chase Young.

But his friends didn't seem to remember any of that, fragments of the other timeline they still remember sure, but not that.

Omi still couldn't help but have a couple of questions dance around in his mind. Why did he still remember it all of a sudden? Did Chase remember any of it too? And that made Omi wonder, could Chase be turned to good again? Omi believed so, but the others clearly didn't have Omi's sense of hope when it came to that field.

Omi sighed again and pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Fighting for good sometimes can be most complicated." The boy mumbled to himself.

Raimundo would probably be very upset with him if he knew what he was doing...what he has done several times over the past months.

Omi may have...met with Chase Young once a month (in secret without his friends knowing of course). Usually they made small talk and would either spar or meditate. An odd thing for two foes to do but Omi and Chase always were different.

Now Omi had to admit, there was another reason for doing it, not just because he actually enjoyed their sparring matches or any new moves he'd learn. He wanted to learn more about Chase, as much as he could. Maybe find a sign or a clue, of how to reverse the effect of the Lao Mang Long Soup, bring Chase back to the side of good again.

It was December, Omi had already met up with Chase previously that month. However most of his friends had left, they said they'd be back in a week, all visiting their families, for a holiday (it was called Chris—something, Omi forgot). Things had become relatively quiet, save for Jack Spicer occasionally showing up to stir up the usual trouble, they weren't as worried about the forces of evil as of recently.

They had become quite formidable, Hannibal Roy Bean had lost every time to them ever since Raimundo's rise to Shoku warrior. The bean can try as he might, but he could not gain an upper hand on the monks. Wuya had returned to Chase, it seemed any partnership with that evil bean wasn't going to be resuming any time soon, but they hadn't heard a peep out of her much either. Chase was staying out of things, so it seemed Wuya was doing the same. Raimundo was (at first) confident the two were just laying low, probably scheming something big and then they'd strike.

But as time went on, it almost seemed like Chase indeed had no interest in fighting the monks anymore, and with the constant defeats to Hannibal Roy Bean, Raimundo was no longer worried in the slightest about anything the forces of evil cooked up. He had complete faith the four of them could handle it fine.

Omi took a breath, he may as well go anyways like he planned. He also had slightly more selfish reasons, but he needed to go.

"Golden Tiger Claws!"

* * *

The food was as delectable as it always was, (but Chase Young was a man with refined tastes, after all) and it seemed Wuya was enjoying herself, if her empty plate was any indication—a smirk on her lips as she dabbed around her mouth with a napkin. It was good to see her in a better mood, as she kept nagging at Chase earlier to help her go out and get some Shen Gong Wu the past couple of months, only to be disappointed each time when he told her no. She was, clearly getting more and more annoyed with it.

Anytime she would ask, Chase just kept telling her that any of the Wu revealed were of no importance to them. He had his reasons, but he didn't feel like divulging much of it to her, at least not yet.

He took another sip of his Lao Mang Long Soup, as he his thoughts were brought back to the Xiaolin dragons. The monks were getting stronger with each passing week, slowly but surely, and that was a problem for Chase. For it meant Omi would some day soon be getting closer to becoming as strong as Chase...or worse..._stronger._

And yet, he couldn't bring himself to destroy the boy. At least, not yet...indeed Wuya and even that insufferable bean would of offed the child long ago before he became a true threat to all things evil. Chase felt it would be a shameful waste of all that unrealized power and skills. The small monk only just begun to scratch the surface of what he's truly capable of.

The power he wielded with that boy at his side, all that potential that only continued to get stronger...to kill him would be a pitiful loss of such a valuable asset. He could not squander such an opportunity...not yet. If there was no possible chance of succeeding in bringing the boy over to his side, then yes, he would have no choice but to eliminate him. But for now, he saw no reason to give up on the child.

Omi's place should be following in his footsteps, where his true potential can be realized. Not following in the footsteps of fools like Guan and Dashi.

Chase's thoughts were interrupted when he noticed one of his tigers approaching. The large cat halted in its tracks, bowed before its master, waiting respectfully.

"Come." Chase commanded the jungle cat, pushing himself out of his chair, as the tiger stepped forward.

Wuya blinked as she took a sip of wine, watching with mild interest. Chase placed his hand on the jungle cat, his servant opened his mind, so that Chase could see its thoughts.

A small smile appeared on the lips of the Heylin warrior, he noticed Wuya started to get slightly more interested from the corner of his eyes, so he turned his attention now to the Heylin witch.

"It would seem we have a visitor." Chase said.

As if on cue, the large doors swung open, two of his jungle cats now walking up the steps to where Chase and Wuya were, Omi trailed behind them. Wuya sat up, her previous annoyance etched into her expression again.

"Not this cheese-ball again...didn't he already visit a couple of weeks ago?" Wuya groaned.

"Indeed, this is unexpected." One of his eyebrows raised, a smirk still on his face.

Chase didn't hide his amused curiosity. Nor did he care if Wuya was annoyed with this turn of events. Indeed, Chase planned on seeing Omi a couple of weeks from now, as per their usual once a month meetings they've been doing recently. Though he supposed it was perfectly fine if Omi came here on his own, ahead of schedule.

"Wuya, leave us." He commanded.

Before she could protest, he turned and gave her a hard frown. He found her petulance amusing other nights, but he wouldn't put up with it right now. She let out an exasperated sigh and glared at him. He knew he'd be getting an earful of complaints from her later, but he honestly didn't care. She started to stomp out of the room rather childishly, but not before she came running back in and snatched one of the plates off the table.

"Fine if I'm leaving then so are these cupcakes." She announced haughtily before turning to head back out again.

The jungle cats eventually left as well, only to wait in the shadows for when he called them again. The only two people left was himself and the young Xiaolin monk. Omi stood in awkward silence as he watched Chase sit back down at the table.

"Omi are you going to stand there all night?" Chase asked before taking another sip of his soup.

"Oh—I uh...well you see—" Omi stammered.

Clearly whatever reason the boy had for coming here tonight, he hadn't fully thought through about what he wanted to say. No matter...

"Come Omi, I'm sure you're hungry." He offered instead.

"Oh, well thank you." The boy lightly nodded before pulling up the chair Wuya previously sat in.

Chase waited in silence as the boy served himself. Judging by the amount he put on his plate, and the growl coming from Omi's stomach that he heard just now...it was safe to say Omi was famished.

"Hungry are we?" Chase asked, a bit amused.

The child blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, forgive me...I forgot to eat lunch today, as I was talking to each of my friends over this amazing thing on a laptop Kimiko lent me, I look into a camera and my friends can see me on top of hearing me, and they can do the same thing and I can see and hear them! It's all thanks to the webs of spiders world wide!" Omi explained rather excitedly.

"I see...while I can't say I use such technology that people enjoy in these modern times, I'm pretty sure computers have nothing to do with webs from spiders, Omi." Chase explained, still slightly amused with the boy.

"Yes—I remember, Kimiko had said something to me similar but—I didn't really understand how it works." Omi shrugged.

Chase took another sip of soup, while Omi began to eat some of the vegetables on his plate.

"Why wouldn't you just talk to your friends in person?" Chase asked after the boy swallowed a bite.

Chase knew Omi's friends weren't there, but that really wasn't Omi's concern.

"Ah...well, you see, there is this holiday they all celebrate around this time of year with their families, so they all returned home." Omi explained.

Omi then had a more melancholic look on his face...interesting.

"Is there a problem Omi?" Chase asked as he set his spoon down.

The boy looked up and frowned back down at his plate.

"Oh, no. They are enjoying themselves and they'll be back for New Years, and Clay and Raimundo and Kimiko said they will all introduce me to many fun things that each of their families do on New Years. And Dojo was throwing a party for all the monks in the temple, saying he's going to party like it's 1899." Omi laughed.

"And...?" Chase urged the boy to continue.

"Well, tomorrow Dojo said that we can have a big holiday breakfast and exchange presents at the temple, like Raimundo and the others no doubt will be doing when they are with their families...those three even left some presents for Master Fung, and Dojo, and me—of course!" Omi smiled.

Omi was still a bit disappointed, Chase could tell. He had a lot on his mind, but while everyone was off somewhere, he clearly wanted to be with someone. Was it just to talk to someone about whatever plagued his mind, or take his mind off things. No, knowing Omi it was probably a little bit of both. Omi wasn't that good at lying or covering up how he feels. Indeed he had learned how to master deceit once before...but those lessons seemed to be lost on him now. He was even worse at it around the Heylin warrior, Chase could read Omi practically like an open book.

"I see, but tonight you feel a bit left out. Most people would find it odd they would seek company with their nemesis." Chase said as he took a sip of tea.

It was indeed..._unique_.

When it came to anyone else that was a foe that stood in his way of conquest...the prince of darkness certainly couldn't say he would be sitting across them, dining civilly, in each others' company. Yes they were certainly odd enemies. Nothing Omi did concerning Chase was the same as his fellow monks, and likewise; nothing Chase did concerning with Omi was remotely similar to how he treated and saw any of his other foes.

Indeed the child may be misguided in fighting for such a pathetic side that was "good", but Chase had to admit, when compared to every person he come across that he considered his enemy, the mighty warrior couldn't say he would ever trust them. Even those he considered his allies (take Wuya for example), he honestly if given the choice, would put more faith in Omi than the others, save for his jungle cats.

Wuya was useful and he actually did come to enjoy her company. She was good at what she does, and was powerful. She made a very worthy partner in evil. Indeed she makes a better ally than foe, and he'd much prefer to keep her that way. But when it came down to it, if his very existence depended on it, he couldn't say he'd trust her to preserve it.

That's why keeping his odd relationship with his foe, Omi, was vitally important. Not just for his plans, not just for that he wanted the boy at his side. But because Chase had to admit, as strange as it was, Omi was the person Chase felt he'd go to if he depended on it. Omi was not a person who'd stab you in the back, the monk was too loyal and trusting. And much like Chase, the boy always kept his word. While it was one of Omi's greatest weaknesses the prince of darkness had and will still continue to exploit, it was at the same time something he knew he could depend on if that situation ever came. He doubted he'd ever be so desperate, but one can never be too careful.

"I am not bored and lonely and dwelling on unhappy thoughts if that's what you are thinking!" Omi exclaimed in defiance.

"Omi sit down, I wasn't thinking about that...until now." He raised an eyebrow.

Chase bit back a smirk as he watched Omi flush and sit down, caught and admitting something he clearly was embarrassed about.

Omi had a look like there was a lot on his mind, a lot he wanted to say. But it seemed he refused to say any of it now, whatever nerve the boy previously had, he lost it. So he sat in silence finishing the meal on his plate.

Chase went back to his thoughts, he would need time for the plan he was about to set in motion, but he could appreciate the fact that Omi was away from the influence from his friends even if for a short time. He could only imagine how they all would feel about Omi continuing to see their enemy once a month to train and meditate. He also couldn't help but grin at that Omi, rather than calling up any of his friends again, or seeking out Dojo or Fung, out of all the people, he came to Chase...for something as simple at the fact that he was feeling a bit lonely and left out. Oh yes, Omi's fellow dragons would probably be particularly miffed.

They made it no secret that they hated Chase and didn't trust him. They were very protective of Omi, even more so, after Omi was freed from Chase's influence. Omi, not surprisingly, didn't hold a grudge against him for it. (He was sometimes far too trusting for his own good.)

"Uhhh..." Omi spoke up.

Chase raised his head, glancing at the young monk across the table.

"I was wondering if I could get something to drink—maybe, some tea?" The boy gave a sheepish smile.

A silent laugh barely escaped from his lips, as Chase snapped his fingers. One of his jungle cats came over, a tray in its mouth, a little cup filled with hot tea brought over. Omi gingerly picked up the cup from the tray, and lightly bowed his head to the cat.

"Thank you." Omi said before taking a sip of tea.

Things got silent again as Omi piled a little bit of more food onto his plate, but that was fine. Chase needed to make a mental list of the things he needed to do for his plan to be set in motion.

Much to his irritation, there was one Shen Gung Wu he knew he needed, one that had yet to reveal itself. He hated that once again, he had to rely one of Dashi's little magical toys in order to get Omi over to his side...but he supposed it was a necessary evil. Omi was not like the other fallen heroes and warriors who now are under his command. The child proven he wouldn't be swayed easily, even if he was naive and too trusting, the boy had a strong sense of belief in fighting for the "good" side, as miserable waste of his talent as it was.

He'd been keeping an eye on the monks so he knew they'd be gone for the week, but they'd return soon, and unless the Wu revealed itself before they got back (but Chase wasn't making any plans that it would, but he still had to consider every option as it would happen), he knew he'd have to keep them occupied so they don't interfere.

The other trouble was that annoying bean...no way was Chase going to let that irritation get in his way either, but he had a plan on how to keep Roy Bean off his trail. And he also had to make certain he got the Wu before either the monks or anyone else, but he was confident he could get his obstacles from interfering. Soon, it would all come together, and it would be practically impossible for the monks to stop him once he set it into motion.

Chase was always destined for greatness—but Omi too, was destined for bigger things. Chase could feel it.

Indeed, Raimundo was the one chosen to be the leader, but being a chosen leader, doesn't mean you are the chosen _one_. There is a difference. Sure several tales and legends and folklore would have you believe that the destined hero, the leader of any team or army in these grand tales...was the chosen one. But that line of thinking was ridiculous, he wasn't sure why the people of this realm adopted this belief and ingrained into their society when it came to their stories of legends and fantasy they were often drawn too.

No...Omi may not be the chosen leader, he may not be the one more suited for that as his older friend was...but the boy was destined for something different. And he didn't need a title as a leader of the Xiaolin dragons, or even the rank of Shoku warrior, to reach what fate has planned for him.

An ancient prophesy he remembered being told time and time again back when he trained to be a Xiaolin warrior himself all those many years ago, Omi fit that description far better than any warrior he'd come across in the past fifteen hundred years.

"It's getting rather late, don't you think? You should be best heading home young warrior. After all, you wouldn't want your teacher or dragon finding you're missing and start to worry, would you?" Chase spoke up.

"Ah...yes, I suppose you are right. Thank you for the meal," The boy hopped out of the chair and bowed, then added with a wave, "I will be seeing you after a period of time."

"I believe that's _"see you later"_, Omi." Chase smirked.

"That too!" Omi grinned as he made his way down the stairs.

He watched the boy exit, disappeared from sight, who would soon return to his safe, cozy temple. The boy seemed less melancholic when he left, compared to earlier, but something was clearly was still bothering the little one. Whatever Omi wanted to ask, Chase figured that can wait for next time, as there would be a next time.

Chase grinned, as Wuya came into sight. He may as well fill her in at least a little bit of what he was planning. He did need her help after all, but he still won't give her all the details. As entertaining and useful as she is, she's still very untrustworthy. But no matter, he knew how to keep her in check.

Omi belonged to the dark forces, belonged by Chase's side...no matter how much he denied it, that was where he was fated to be. And Chase was determined to bring his young naive protege to where he rightfully belonged.

* * *

**Okay, so first chapter finally done. This fanfic idea has been nagging at me (literally for a few months now), so I finally got the nerve to write it down instead of just collect dust in my head with the 200 others I never bother to do. (I have a few other ongoing fics I need to do too D:) **

**I rewatched Xiaolin Showdown, literally, three times this year, because I got so hooked into it again. It was funny, after rewatching it again for the first time in several years, months ago...I started to notice things I never really paid much attention too. One of my favorite things in Showdown has (and still is one of my favorite things) been the friendship between our four heroes. **

**However recently...my favorite thing is, the interactions and the very complicated frienemy relationship between Omi and Chase. They also sort of became my favorite characters after a rewatch (Originally, my favorites were Clay and Kimiko, I still love them...it's just...agh I have so many feelings about Omi and Chase like you have no idea).**

**Time After Time only made those feelings worse, because it was so cute how Papa Chase was with the monks, I wish he became a good guy in the end...alas.**

**Also, before anyone asks, yes this is a sequel obviously to Showdown, and yes, I know all about Xiaolin Chronicles, and no, I did not like it. I rather found myself angry with it, but I am not here to express my disappointment, because this has nothing to do with Chronicles. So that's probably the last you'll ever hear me go into that.**

**Also some are probably going to wonder if I will be ship teasing anything (since I do ship tease in every one of my fanfics so far)...the answer is, well at the very least, there will be some RaiKim here and there ship teasing. Also might...MIGHT, ship tease Chase and Wuya (they're deliciously evil lol), but shipping isn't the main focus so I wouldn't worry too much about that. I may or may not in the future have other possible ship teasing with other ships...but eh...for now, I know RaiKim will be sprinkled for sure in here. Everything else is up in the air.**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, let me know what you think! :D**


	2. Goodbye Sweet Dreams

**Chapter 2: Goodbye Sweet Dreams**

**I can't believe my first chapter alone got 30 reviews, and a fic recommendation on TVTropes...I literally have so many feelings like wow guys, I'm beyond flattered. Well enjoy the chapter!**

**Note: shī fu = a title given to a martial arts instructor.**

* * *

It was a dream; it had to have been. Because if it weren't then how would that explain Omi now looking younger than he currently was? He was wearing orange robes similar to what he wore when he went back in time to stop Chase from becoming evil...it had to be a dream because Omi always wears his red Xiaolin robes. How could it be so sunny and Omi playing outside, when he just recently went to bed? And...there was the fact that he was hiding...planning to sneak up on Chase Young.

Not the enemy Omi had fought, no..._this_ was the true Chase. The one who fights for the Xiaolin side and all that is good. This Chase is one of his teachers, alongside Master Fung.

Yes...this clearly had to be a dream.

"Omi? Omi? Now where did that boy go?" He heard Chase's footsteps get closer, then Chase's tone turned more playful, "Omi, you may as well show yourself now, you can't sneak up on me."

The little boy giggled and readied himself into position. Omi then blinked in confusion when the footsteps ceased and it became quiet. _Really _quiet...Omi pulled apart some of the leafs to get a better view as he popped his head through the bushes.

He saw no one, where did Chase go? The boy frowned and continued to scan around through the bush for the ageless monk, but he didn't see a sign of him in the forest. Omi's thoughts were distracted when he felt two hands snatch him from behind and pull him out of the bush. The young child gasped for a second, as it startled him, but then frowned when he saw none other than Chase (who was looking pretty smug).

"Try as you might little student, but you'll never be able to sneak up on your teacher." Chase teased.

Omi frowned harder.

"Ha! You won't be as certain when I win, your luck shall run out, and then the one who triumphs shall be me!"

Chase just continued to laugh lightly, not concerned at all with Omi's boast. The small child grumbled and crossed his arms in annoyance.

"Laugh now, but someday I shall be the victor...and put me down!" Omi huffed.

"Alright, alright—no need to get so testy." Chase chuckled.

He set the boy down, and then took off in a different direction.

"Let's see if you've gotten any faster Omi!" Chase laughed as he jumped up into a tree and started hopping off the branches.

Omi was startled for a second, but frowned as he immediately chased after the man, jumping into a tree and following after him. Omi knew his game, but he was not going to let him get away this time! Omi was going to best Chase once in one of their games, he can't win _every _time!

A voice in the back of his head told him it was still just a dream, but Omi ignored it. He was having fun, he didn't care if this wasn't reality. (Though he knew he wanted this to be reality.)

Omi continued jumping from branch after branch, tree after tree, as he pursued Chase in their game. But Omi didn't notice that the branch he was aiming to land on suddenly vanished, and he just realized how tall these trees were as he started to fall.

"Omi!" Chase shouted.

Chase almost appeared out of nowhere as he grabbed Omi with one arm, and grabbed a branch of a tree with another. The branch however broke, and Chase quickly maneuvered himself as he kicked both of his legs against the tree; propelling them forward, as the young man managed to land them both on the ground safely.

Chase panted for a few seconds before he set the boy on the ground, but not before checking for any injuries on the child. Omi batted Chase's hands away, not used to being smothered (well from people other than Kimiko), especially not from Chase—of all people.

"I'm am alright and much healthy Chase! You don't need to worry." The boy exclaimed up at him.

Chase sighed and smiled, "Very well, but you gave me quite the scare little one. What happened?"

"I am most confused! I followed after you and one moment the branch was there, but then another moment it just vanished! Next thing I know I am ready to have a social activity with gravity!" Omi exasperated.

Chase paused for a second but then laughed as he pat the child on the head.

"Oh, you mean you were ready to have a _"date with gravity"_." Chase corrected him.

"That too." Omi nodded.

Chase was then staring off in the distance, he looked...troubled.

"Shī fu Chase—is there something wrong?" The little boy asked.

Chase seemed to glare into the distance for another couple of brief seconds but then let out a sigh and smiled down at the child.

"Don't worry about it Omi...I just thought I heard something is all. Come, why don't we head back to the temple. I'm sure Master Fung and Dojo are waiting for us to return." Chase offered.

Omi nodded and followed after Chase, the walk was rather quiet. But the air felt tense. Omi knew this was a dream; the back of his mind kept reminding him. But that did not stop him from feeling uneasy. Omi glanced back up at Chase, his expression was very tense.

That was when Omi thought he heard something rush by the bushes next to them. The boy jumped back a bit, Chase grabbed Omi by the shoulder lightly and pulled him a bit closer as he readied a fighting stance.

"Stay near Omi." He instructed.

The boy did as he was told and kept close to his teacher, not wanting to stray, as while he didn't want to admit it...he was starting to get a bit nervous.

Then Omi heard it all around them. That laugh...

Omi recognized that laugh. It was Chase's laugh, but it sounded more distorted and...evil.

The trees in the forest slowly started to disappear, everything started to be replaced with rocks and fire. It appeared they were on a mountain and any plant life on it was set ablaze. The once fresh green-forest air now smelt of smoke and ash. Omi looked behind them and in the distance saw what he knew to be the evil version of Chase Young's lair. He looked back up and standing next to him was still the true version of Chase Young. The noble good man who was one of their teachers and masters in the other timeline; who was now protectively standing in front of Omi.

It was a dream...Omi's mind repeated that to him over and over again. But fear still crept into his heart. He did not wish to see where this dream was heading, but at the same time he didn't want to wake up. Waking up meant going back to reality, and he just wanted to continue playing and training in the forest with his teacher.

Omi felt it though, a dark presence. One that felt very familiar to him...it was very close.

"You can stop hiding, I know you're there, show yourself!" Chase commanded to whatever was lurking around them.

"If you surrender, I can promise you won't have to suffer a most humiliating defeat!" Omi called out from behind Chase as he raised his fists.

Chase quietly laughed as he smiled down at Omi, but his expression turned tense again when he glared into the shadows in front of them. A large figure started to emerge from the shadows. A figure that Omi was all too familiar with. The large green scaly creature with long sharp teeth and claws; it grinned maliciously at the two of them.

It was...the dragon form..._no,_ the true face of the evil Chase Young. He…it…was just the creation of the darkness that took over Chase's heart. The darkness that morphed him into the Heylin warrior and creature that Omi and his friends had battled. However, this creature was not the real Chase, not in Omi's eyes. The real Chase was standing in front of him and protecting him.

"Omi you need to get out of here. Get somewhere safe." Chase whispered.

Omi was about to speak out; to protest, but he was cut off from the sound of a dark laughter coming from the evil dragon form, from the _other_ Chase.

"Come now, no one should leave yet...the two of you should stay, I could always use the company." The Dragon-Chase laughed coldly.

The Dragon form of the evil Chase then...he started to morph into this black mist of some sort. Omi stood there very confused; he felt the good Chase however, suddenly push him away, as Omi noticed these black ghost like hands shot out of the dark mist. Both Omi and Chase moved to jump away from it.

But Omi wasn't as fast as Chase. He felt the cold, black hand grab him by the ankle. The young monk tried grabbing onto something but his fingers just scratched across the dirt; ash and dirt dug under his fingernails as he did so. The hand was pulling Omi towards that darkness.

Omi felt his voice box frozen, he couldn't scream, he just tried to grab a hold onto something as he was being dragged closer towards it. Omi then heard the dark voice cackle from within the black cloudy mist.

"Your friends cannot interfere this time Omi—you will _not_ escape little monk, or did you forget that your destiny belongs to me?" The cold voice mocked the child as it continued to drag him closer and closer.

"Omi!"

Chase jumped in and kicked the black ghost-like arm, releasing Omi in the process. He grabbed the boy by the arm and threw him backward. The child felt his face collide into the ground; his face felt a little bit scratched up, but the back of Omi's mind reminded him once more that it was just a dream.

The boy shook his head and spat the dirt out of his mouth as he pushed himself back to his feet. When he turned around that was when he felt his breath halt for a second. Those two black arms coiled around Chase and grabbed hold of him. Chase couldn't escape...he was going to get dragged into that darkness!

_"No...no..." _Omi felt a chill of dread crawl up his back, as it squeezed his heart tightly.

Omi ran as fast as his tiny feet could manage, he grabbed Chase by the right arm and locked his feet around a large rock sticking out of the ground. Chase looked surprised for a moment, before a very melancholic frown curled onto his face as he noticed just what happened.

Why was he looking at him like that?

"Omi!" The boy now heard three voices call out his name in unison.

Omi found himself briefly distracted as he looked down the mountain; he noticed Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay (all in their Xiaolin attire) dashing up the mountain towards him. It was then Omi realized he was now back to his normal size and age, and in his Xiaolin robes that he normally wears. He didn't care about this current shift in the dream, not really. He gave Chase a smile as he gripped his arm tightly.

"Don't worry, everything will be most fortunate for us! See, my friends are here! We'll make out of this okay—so just hang on!" Omi's tone betrayed his smile.

There was this mind-numbing silence, it made Omi feel like there was a dry wind in his lungs…he wanted to ignore the growing dread that was growing inside him.

Omi felt a rope, swing around him before it snug. Omi didn't turn to look at his friends now pulling together at Clay's lasso that was tied around the boy. The silence was so tense Omi could practically feel the thickness; why did Chase have that expression still?

"Omi...you need to let go." Chase finally spoke.

"W-What?"

"Omi...this isn't just about this dream. You must cut all ties, you cannot continue to try perusing any alliance or trust with myself further. My dark side will not stop, if you continue...you might find yourself trapped in the darkness with me, and this time...there might not be anyone to help bring you back like last time. Next time, you and your friends might not be able to restore the world back to the way it was. The risk is too great. My dark self won't stop until it's either dragged you down with me, or it's killed you if it fails."

"But—"

"No but's Omi. You have to let go, you have to forget about me, you have to forget about that other timeline. For not just your sake, but for the sake of your friends and for the world. It is far too dangerous if you continue. You can't keep walking down a path in between the line. You will lose everything if you do. You have to let go, you have to forget, and you and your friends have to destroy me. It is the only way to save you and everyone else." Chase answered in a surprisingly calm manner.

That bothered him so much. How could he say such things and be so calm, there was a sadness in his eyes…but his tone, it was so calm.

It was as if Omi's friends didn't notice Chase, or even hear what they were saying, but that wasn't Omi's main concern. It was everything coming out of the man's mouth.

"I can't do that..." Omi said weakly.

"You have to Omi. You have to give up on me." Chase sighed, "Omi, I drank the Lao Mang Long Soup, I have to pay for those consequences, no one else should have to pay for my mistakes."

"But there is still good in you!" Omi shouted.

"Even if you are correct little one, it is small, a dying star in an empty dark universe...sometimes Omi, you can't save everyone." Chase gave a small smile, but it was a fake one.

The small one couldn't take it. He couldn't take hearing this kind of talk. He couldn't take this dream. Now he started to wish he would wake up. As much as the reality of Chase being an enemy was...not wanted...watching this was even worse.

It was like the pain of watching Chase to _willingly _sacrifice himself to the evil of the Lao Mang Long Soup for their sake…only much, much worse. This was slower, it was just so cruel. But what was even worse; Omi at least had the hope he could still find a way to free Chase, even with what happened in the other timeline. After all, if the past can be changed then so can the future.

But this…his dream was flat out telling him that he should just give up. He didn't want to hear that, there had to be hope! There always had to be hope!

"Stop saying such things! Just stop! I know you were tricked, but I was too! And my friends didn't give up on me, they saved me! So why shouldn't I do the same?! I cannot give up, I cannot let go! I will help you!" Omi felt his voice crack.

He felt Chase's grip go limp in his arms, as the arm slowly started to slide out of the child's grip.

"No, please! Please let me help you! Please don't let go! I know I can help you! I know I can! I promise you I'll never give up! I'll help you, but please..." Omi felt his eyes get misty, "Just—_please_ don't let go!"

"Sorry Omi...I'm afraid that isn't something I can give you my word on. I _can't_ be saved. You need to forget about me, forget about that timeline, and focus on your duties as a Xiaolin Warrior. You must destroy all evil that threatens the world—that includes myself."

Omi felt his heart frozen, like icicles were prickling inside him, as Chase slipped from his grasp entirely...swallowed into the darkness. He almost felt every cell in his body freeze to an immediate halt. He was so frozen that he didn't even notice when his body was pulled completely back towards his fellow Xiaolin warriors and friends.

All that attention was focused on Chase being devoured by darkness…he failed his friend.

"No!"

Omi's eyes forced open as his body shot forward, his hand extended into the chilly air. The boy panted, as he felt sweat sticking to his neck and forehead. His eyes felt still misty, but he did not let a tear escape (although his heart was still racing).

"What a horrible dream." The boy mumbled to himself in the room that was empty of three other people he wished so badly was there.

His friends might not be able to understand how he felt on that matter...but he really wished they were there. Just to feel one of Raimundo's noogies, or of Clay giving him a pat on the back, or one of Kimiko's tender hugs. Omi let out a heavy sigh; the boy pulled himself out from under his blanket and he folded it neatly as he sat on top of it. He took another deep breath and closed his eyes, choosing to meditate.

The boy grimaced; he wanted to meditate to bring himself to a calm state, but so many thoughts were still swirling in his head.

_"How could he ask me such a thing? I cannot ever forget that timeline! I cannot bring myself to forget you! To do such a thing is like asking me to allow a friend to die! I will never do such a thing!" _Omi shouted in his thoughts.

The young monk slowly opened his eyes and had a sorrowful expression on his face.

_"That's right...you were our ally, you were our teacher...asking me to abandon you, to forget about you...to even destroy you? That would be no more different than asking me to do the same thing to Master Fung...or Raimundo, or Kimiko, or Clay, or Jermaine, or Dojo! I could never do that!"_ Omi sighed again and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself back to meditation.

* * *

Chase had just informed Wuya a few little pieces about his plan. He still wouldn't give her all the details, not just yet anyway. Not until he was certain that she was going to behave and do her part.

He knew she wasn't going to betray him and form an alliance with the likes of that pathetic bean...but that didn't mean she might not still try to betray him or try to do anything else underhanded.

He enjoyed her and liked having her as a partner. She was very useful, but he still couldn't fully trust her.

"So when are we going to jump that pathetic little bean?" Wuya asked gleefully.

"Soon, I'm going to have to have an eye kept on him. He's thankfully been more preoccupied with the monks and Guan. When he least suspects it...that is when we'll strike." Chase scratched the ear of the tiger sitting next to him.

He would need to get him out of his way, Chase knew with Wuya's help, he'd be able to rid himself of that nuisance for good, no problem. But he still needed to be very careful.

"Now Chase, while I know you are keeping things from me..." Chase frowned at her as she spoke, she just waved her hand, "Relax, I won't push you, I know I've been quite the naughty lady in the past, I need to earn your trust after all, you're just being your careful self as always. But what I was going to ask...now we know that I will help you with that fool...but...let's just say, I was wondering if I get any little reward if I'm on my best behavior?"

Wuya batted her eyelashes at him as she hung off his shoulder. Chase rolled his eyes but didn't really care, she always did things like this.

"As a matter of fact..."

Chase snapped his fingers and the tiger next to him transformed into a Japanese woman with short black hair, her mouth was covered with a black cloth, and the rest of her attire matched her dark hair.

"She has been keeping an...eye...on our Xiaolin friends for us. And it is thanks to her that I know the combination to their Shen Gong Wu vault, and each combination for every time that they change it."

Wuya's eyes lit up like stars.

"You've had this ninja-girl here spy on them, for me?" Wuya batted her eyelashes again.

"Correct Wuya, and I also can have her slip in and steal a couple for you anytime you do as you're told and continue to behave like a proper second-in-command." Chase said.

"Oh Chase, you sure know how to spoil a girl!" Wuya giggled darkly as she grabbed the Heylin warrior into a tight hug.

Chase grumbled...four seconds have now passed and the woman was still clinging onto him.

"Three second rule." He pushed Wuya off, who only seemed to giggle at his discomfort.

"Leave us, and continue your monitoring on the Xiaolin Temple. Report back to me in two hours, Fusa." Chase instructed his servant.

"Yes, of course master." She bowed before disappearing into the shadows.

Chase started to walk down the steps and motioned for Wuya to follow. The red-headed witch was right behind him, being patient for once, as she waited for him to speak.

Chase stopped, and he felt Wuya stop behind him. A smirk found it's way on the Heylin warlord's face. He turned around to look directly into Wuya's green eyes. He didn't see the harm in at least telling her what else he planned on rewarding her with, if anything it would motivate her further to keep herself in Chase's good graces.

"I forgot to mention something, Wuya. Once I have what I obtained...I promise you this," He gauged her anxious expression, before he spoke again, "You can literally have all the Shen Gong Wu you want...all of it. And once I rule the world...once Omi is brought under my thumb again, I'll let you rule the world with me...I'll restore you to your full powers."

"A-Are you serious?" Wuya pupils practically vanished as her jaw dropped.

"Well we are partners, are we not? We did say we'd stay together for the sake of evil. Besides, the world is a big place, I'll need someone around to help me maintain absolute order. No one would dare challenge us or topple us if you and I are both at full power. Besides, I have no interest in the Shen Gong Wu...you can keep them all as a token of my gratitude. But only if you prove yourself to remain absolutely loyal to me."

Granted Chase knew he'd have to have this conversation with her again, after all, if his plan succeeds, everything as they know it would be changed...but for the time being until he gets what he needs, until he changes the world as he sees fit, he'll know this will ensure Wuya will remain loyal.

He knew he could trust that, Wuya would never betray him with a promise like that, and Wuya knew just as well as anyone else who crossed paths with him, Chase Young always kept his word.

"Chase! I...well, I don't know what to say but...if you can promise me all of that, then even someone like me can promise you that I'll do everything in my power to make sure you succeed." Wuya grinned impishly.

Chase smirked back, he already knew he would keep her in check, but just seeing it play out as he predicted was always satisfying. Chase's brief victory was cut short, as the man blinked...puzzled, when he saw Wuya grab her hair, let out a growl, as she collapsed to her knees.

"Are you sensing a big Shen Gong Wu?" He asked as he helped her back up to her feet.

Usually, when a really powerful Shen Gong Wu was revealed, both Wuya and Dojo would get the biggest reactions.

"No...this is a different...ugh, how, how could that seal break? Who would be so foolish as too—that fool!" Wuya hissed.

"Forgive me, but I'm afraid you'll have to be more clear." Chase raised a brow at her.

"There was a seal! It was close to that little idiot's mansion, but if I ever told him to stay away from it he'll just be poking his stupid nose around and release her anyway!" Wuya bit the nail of her thumb as she glared at the wall.

Chase felt himself rub his head, it was as if a headache appeared on instinct the moment someone even starts to hint at a certain annoying failure to evil. She didn't have to say his name, he knew exactly she was referring too.

_"So...that little embarrassment to evil poked his nose into things he shouldn't...how typical."_ Chase mentally groaned.

"Tell me about this seal—who is this "her" you are referring to?" He asked Wuya instead.

Wuya groaned and rubbed her head as if she was getting a headache, "My daughter."

There was a brief pause, as Chase let out a quick breath of air through his nostrils.

"I didn't realize you were mother." Chase said indifferently.

This news was indeed...a bit of a surprise. But Chase honestly couldn't bring himself to be shocked.

Intrigued, yes—but shocked? Hardly...

"Well, I'm not a mother in the traditional sense, as you know, we immortal types can't have children the old-fashion way. I created her...she's basically a modified version of one of my rock creatures. She's not as powerful as them, and I created her to look more like me and less like a blundering ugly stone monster. I suppose I was a bit jealous, Dashi was raising little students and I just wanted someone of my own to teach and mold." Wuya sighed.

"Hmmm...yes I think I remember her actually, I didn't realize she was your daughter though. Though I only saw her once, I believe it was during the time I first went to train under Dashi." Chase was now picturing an image of a teenage girl who looked strikingly similar to Wuya, only with shorter hair and brown eyes instead of green.

"Yes, yes...now that idiot let her out!" Wuya rubbed her eyebrows in frustration.

"Does your daughter have some power that you particularly feel is not in your benefit? Is she a danger? Why did you seal her away?" Chase inquired.

"No actually...when I created her, she was much weaker than my rock creatures in terms of strength, and she could _have _the potential to learn some of my spells if she would actually let me train her in the arts of Heylin magic, but noooo!" Wuya groaned.

Chase didn't speak, as he knew she'd continue, so he watched her pace back and forth before she spoke again.

"It was a difficult spell really, to give her the power I gave her. As it's a spell that no one can grant upon themselves...good or evil." Wuya explained.

Chase raised both his brows this time, as he understood a bit.

She was referring to the Oracle Spell. The power to see the unseen, the power to see the past and future, the power to see multiple futures, the power to talk to and see the memories of the undead...the power to even see memories and visions of other lifetimes and alternate realms.

In short, she created her daughter to be a seer. It was indeed a difficult spell, not only do you have to be a powerful sorcerer or witch to accomplish it, but you also had to sacrifice the chi of at least five mystical creatures, and the soul of a dragon in order to pull it off. From the sounds of it, Wuya limited her daughter so that way she couldn't be a threat physically or mystically, but would still be an asset for her spiritually by seeing the unseen and receiving visions from the future.

But if she wasn't a danger or a threat...then why seal her away? Was it because Wuya didn't want anyone else to use her daughter's powers against her?

"Wuya, answer my final question, why did you seal her away?" While he was actually interested, his tone couldn't sound more aloof.

Wuya sighed and looked back into his eyes, "Because, it is her punishment."

"Punishment?" He blinked.

"She's grounded for two thousand years." She frowned.

"I see...and why would her _darling_ mother have to ground her?" Chase asked dryly.

"Oh Chase...what is a mother to do? You try so hard, you try to raise them to be a little evil spawn, and instead they have to turn out like...like that." Wuya slapped her forehead but then clarified, "I suppose you could say...there was a..._mistake_, in her creation."

"A mistake?" He crossed his arms as he asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm ninety nine percent certain I followed the spell exactly, but she...she didn't exactly turn out as every diabolical witch with world dominating aspirations would hope. She...she's not evil." Wuya spat out that last part, almost rather heartbroken.

"She's...not evil?" Chase wasn't sure what to make of this.

The spell was a Heylin spell, the formula was one that those of Heylin magic would follow. And the magic Wuya would of used to create her daughter would have been a more advanced version of the spell she casts to create her rock creatures. How could her daughter _not _turn evil?

"I don't know where a mother went wrong! All she ever talked about was _"Dashi this"_ and _"Dashi that"_ and _"I'm going to help people just like Grand Master Dashi"_. That man poisoned her with his good and justice and—" She grabbed Chase by the shoulders and he found himself pulled into another unwanted hug, "It just sickens me Chase! That man poisoned her with all his stupid and idiotic morals!"

Chase wasn't exactly one for comforting, so he wasn't sure what possessed Wuya all of a sudden to think he could give it to her. But still, he did pulled her off more gently than last time, if only because he pitied her situation.

But the gears in his mind couldn't help but turn. If this girl did have seer powers, not-with-standing where the girl's heart feels her allegiance should be to (at least according to Wuya), then it could be very beneficial for Chase. If she can really see into the future, then Chase could accelerate his plans. He wouldn't have to wait for the Wu that he needed to reveal itself; for him to set his plans into motion.

A dark grin found it's way onto his face once again.

"I'd really like to meet this daughter of yours, Wuya. Besides...it would be rude to leave her stranded in this more modern world. She probably would be very lost, and I'm sure you miss her."

Wuya blinked, a bit confused by Chase's tone for a brief second. But something clicked, and her smirk matched Chase's, she knew just as well what that grin meant when Chase wore it. Wuya probably guessed (correctly) that Chase was cooking up another scheme, and she did always enjoy watching Chase work.

"Why yes, I think you're right Chase...besides, it's only fair for my daughter to meet the new man in my life." Wuya created a puff of smoke around them, as they vanished.

* * *

**Okay a few quick things...one, to the anon who said thank god not a ChasexOmi fic but then proceed to ask, "This isn't one is it?"...I will remind you that, as I stated in chapter 1, the only for sure ship tease, is RaiKim. And that I might (as this chapter shows) occasionally ship tease Chase and Wuya.**

**I just enjoy the weird UST Chase and Wuya have, I don't know why but they always crack me up. **

**Also, yes anon, just like you, I too am exasperated by the amount of ChasexOmi fanfics there are in fics about Chase and Omi. I for one hate ChasexOmi with a firey passion of a thousand suns and it makes me puke. Omi is a child, Chase is an adult, A BIG HELL NO TO PEDOPHILIA!**

**I would like a fic about Chase and Omi, like an exploration of their characters and their relationship for ONCE without it being A GOSH DANG ROMANCE INVOLVED—EW NO!**

**No I always enjoyed Omi and Chase's enemy/friendship relationship. I in fact felt like Chase in a weird (and kind of sad) way was the closet thing Omi has to a father figure in his life. (I mean Rai and the other are like his siblings, and Fung is like their awesome epic butt-kicking grandpa, and Dojo is like the loveable funny cowardly uncle). Watching all the episodes, especially the last episode, Time After Time, only strengthen how I see their relationship, as Chase was very Papa Wolf-ish towards Omi and the others when he was good. **

**Now...enough of that, omg you guys have no idea how hard it was to write the first part of this chapter, I LITERALLY STARTED TO CRY!**

**I hope I didn't kill anyone with feels (I almost did die from feels). **

**And yes, I sort of created a new character that is one of Chase's servants, but female ninjas are cool, and I was kind of watching Code Geass recently and I thought how cool would it be if there was a Sayako character that serves evil. I really am liking what I have for this Fusa character and I hope you guys will like her too. I think she's going to be pretty cool. Also yes, another new character in being Wuya's daughter. Wuya's daughter, she's going to be a REALLY FUN side character! I love side characters and I just...I hope you guys will love her too, because she's just going to be just a lot of fun.**

**And while these two are OCs, no they are not the focus of the story, please don't worry about Mary Sues, they will just be side characters, but I plan on having them feel like actual Xiaolin Showdown characters, and also I feel while I enjoy Xiaolin Showdown, one thing it lacked was more female characters.**

**The only prominent ongoing female characters that appear in more than one episode are literally 3 characters. (Kimiko, Wuya and Katnappe). I felt a couple of more interesting characters who were female that would fit into the XS universe is in order, not a lot, just at least a few more side characters, just to balance things a little bit more.**

**Lastly thank you all for reading and showing your support, and please remember to leave a review! :D If not for me, then do it for the love of...I dunno? Do it for the love of Jack Spicer D:**

**(or whoever your favorite XS character may be)**

**Thank you! And see you guys next time!**


End file.
